Beyond the Looking glass
by MCLBLUE
Summary: COMPLETE!Lina Inverse searches for a well that can grant any wish. Boy is she surprised when well turns out to be a fake, However, it’s not an ordinary well. What will happen to Lina Inverse as she travels in Inuyasha’s world? IY Slayers crossover, XL.
1. the wishing well

**Declaimer: I don't own Slayers or Inuyasha. I'm just a big fan. This was an idea I had that I couldn't get out of my head. So, I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Lina Inverse searches for a well that can grant any wish. Boy is she surprised when well turns out to be a fake, However, it's not an ordinary well. What will happen to Lina Inverse as she travels in Inuyasha's world? IY Slayers crossover, Xel/ Lina pair**

_**Beyond the Looking glass**_

**_Chapter 1: Xellos why you…_**

_Back group Info:_

_It's been 3 years since the battle with Dark Star. Amelia and Zelgadis are married, and so are Gourry and Selphial. Fillia is raising Val with the help of Mylgasia and has her own pottery shop. Xellos is continuously bugging Lina, but Lina doesn't mind. Lina is still good friends with everyone and visits each couple at least once a year._

Onward-

Lina Inverse the infamous bandit killer was doing her favorite pass time, beating up bandits, and taking their loot. She had just finished collecting all ofthe stolen treasure when Xellos appeared behind her.

"Hello Lina-chan!"

"Xellos, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"But, Lina-chan it's so fun."

"So, what brings you here Xellos?"

"Oh, I just heard about a well that can grant any wish. It's a magical well, and it's not to fare from here."

"Where is it?"

"Now that is a secret," he said holding up one finger.

Lina grabbed by Xellos by the collar and said, "XELLOS you better tell me or else."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you if you really want to know. Do you Lina?"

"Of course I do." _This might be my only chance toget a bigger chest_, she thought.

"Okay, its two days away from Sanbowa in a small village name Trenton," said Xellos.

"Hum... where only one day from Sanbowa so it'll only take a day and a half," replied a cheerful Lina.

"Correct as usual Lina-chan."

"Hey Xellos are there any traps that I should know about?"

"Now that is a secret."

"Why do I even ask?"

Xellos and Lina had arrived at Sanbowa in the evening. The two had checked into an inn. They reached the inn and Lina was the first to speak.

"Finally, I am so hungry."

"Lina I think we should get a room before you stuff your face."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Xellos only smiled.

"Xellos if I wasn't so tired from flying I would be beat the shit out of you."

"I know. Such a shame I don't get the pleasure of being burnt by your fireballs today. Anyways, let's go check in."

"You go get the room, and I'll get us a table at the restaurant next door," said Lina.

"Okay," replied Xellos with a devilish grin.

Lina exited the inn and Xellos was left to get the "rooms". Xellos walked to the front desk where the inn keeper was. The inn keeper was an elderly man with a mustache, and had white hair in a similar style to Zels.

"Hello. One room?" asked the inn keeper.

"Yes, but can I have two keys," replied Xellos.

"Of course sir, so, you and your wife exploring the country?" asked the inn keeper.

"Something like." that replied Xellos.

"Well that's good. Glad to see youngens are still roaming the country side. What should I put the name under?"

"Mr. and Mrs.Metallium." said Xellos smiling.

_I can't wait to see Lina's reaction, _thought Xellos

With that task accomplished he went over to see what "Mrs.Metallium" was up to.

Xellos walked in to the restaurant and spotted Lina quick enough. She wasn't hard to miss with, over 20 plates stacked up on top of each other, and still eating.

"Hi Lina-chan are you enjoying your dinner?"

Lina had just merely nodded and continued eating.

The waitress came by and Xellos ordered a water.

When Lina was finished eating she eased back in her chair and patted her tummy.

"Aw, now that's what I call good eating. So, did you have any problems with getting the rooms?"

Xellos' smile only widened, "No problem at all."

"Good to hear it. Well, I am kinda tired so I am going to go to bed," said Lina as she finished paying the bill, and walked back to the inn with Xellos not to far behind.

As Lina and Xellos were walked in the inn Lina said, "Where's our rooms Xellos?"

He handed her a key and told her it was on the second floor. He kindly opened the door for her, and the two proceeded in.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs.Metallium," said the inn keeper.

Lina gave the inn keeper a confused look and continued to walk up stairs.

"Okay, I am going to my room. Good night," said Lina and she walked into the room.

Lina entered the room and examined it. The room had a large king size bed and a small dresser. It also had a bathroom and a bathtub.

"Xellos didn't do to bad of job in selecting the rooms. I've got to give him credit he's not so useless after all."

Shortly after Lina went in Xellos came in 5 minutes later.

Lina was just checking out the room when Xellos came in.

"How'd you get into my room Xellos?"

"You mean how did I get into our room," asked Xellos.

"What do you mean OUR room?"

"I know how you hate to use up all your money on hotel rooms so, I only got one room," replied Xellos.

"YOU WHAT?"

Xellos just said, "he he."

Lina composed herself and said, "That's fine I'll just go down stairs and get another room. This can be your room", and that's just what she did.

"Hello can I have another room please," asked Lina.

"Well, hello Mrs.Metallium, Mr.Metallium giving you trouble?"

"You could say that," said Lina.

The inn keeper looked through his book and said "I am terribly sorry Mrs.Metallium, but all the rooms are occupied."

"Seriously," asked Lina.

"Very. Sorry I guess you'll just have to work out your issues with your husband," said the inn keeper.

_I am so going to kill him. I can't very well tell the inn keeper that I am not married to Xellos if that got around people would start calling Lina Inverse the whore. Well, for once better keep my mouth shut, _thought Lina.

"Hello Xellos," Lina said emotionlessly.

"So, I guess you came here to tell me that you got another room," he said lying down on the bed in his PJS reading a book.

"No, funny thing is all the rooms are occupied," said Lina.

Xellos looked up from his book and said, "Really? Looks like we'll have a sleep over after all."

Lina ran over to Xellos and started to beat the shit out of him, while saying, "You only had one simple job and that was to get two rooms. And you even told the inn keeper I am your wife, Mrs.Metallium. Your a good for nothing muzuko."

_Well I wanted a reaction and I sure as hell got one. I am glad I didn't say she said room not two rooms, I mean room means sharing, BUT I am glad I didn't say anything _thought Xellos.

After relieving "some" of her frustration Lina went in the bath room to change to her PJS. When Lina walked out she didn't say anything she simply went to the side opposite of Xellos, and snuggled underneath the covers.

"Xellos."

"Yes Lina-chan?"

"If you come over to my side or try anything I will kill you, and I am not joking."

"Lina-chan that sounds like a threat."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

"Good night Lina-chan."

"Good night."

The next morning Lina and Xellos left the inn bright an early. Xellos had been a good boy and he hadn't tried anything. By noon they had made it to Trenton, and had found the well.

"So, Xellos what do I have to do?"

Xellos pulled out a book and said, "It says here that you must first jump into the well, and then make your wish."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Jump in you say. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Let me see that."

Lina snatched the book away from Xellos, and yup that's what it said.

"I can't believe it says that. Oh well, guess I'll try it," said Lina.

Lina jumped in the well and a blue light emitted from the well.

"LINA YOU OKAY DOWN THERE?" shouted Xellos.

"…………"

There was no response.

"That's odd," thought Xellos.

"What the hell? You mean it really was a magic well. Hum what do you know I was just leading her on, I didn't really know that it was magical. I was simply leading her on to get a good laugh. I would have loved to see Lina when she came back up wet," said Xellos out loud.

Then his master summoned him, and he had to go see what she needed.

8888 NEW SCENE in Inyuasha's time888

To say Lina was pissed would be an understatement. She flew out of the well and nothing looked remotely like the town of Trenton.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A …" she trailed off.

So, what did Lina do you ask. Did she simply stay there? Of course not, she went to see if she could find a villager or someone who knew what the hell was going on. As Lina walked she came upon a village. The sun was beginning to set, and Lina knew she needed to get an inn so, she walked through the village.

All the villagers were staring at her. Okay she had to admit they were all in traditional clothing, but they acted like they had never seen a sorceress.

_Maybe that well teleported me to the out world_, she thought.

Kyaida (sorry if I butchered it) was the first person to greet Lina.

"Hello ye, don't look from around here," said the old woman.

"No I am not," said Lina.

"Why don't ye come in side its getting dark," said Kyaida.

"Thank you," said Lina as she stepped into the hut.

"My name is Kyaida, and I am the head priestess of this village."

"I'm Lina Inverse sorcery genius."

"Ah, so ye be a sorceress," said Kyaida.

"Judging from your reaction that confirms I am not in my world," said Lina.

"I think ye right. How did ye get here?

"Funny thing priestess, I was traveling around with a demon, and we were looking for a well that could grant any wish. When we got to the well the demon said all you have to do is just in the water, and make your wish. Of course I was skeptical, but I did it anyway," said Lina.

"So ye saying a demon trick ye?"

"Kinda, I guess," was her reply.

"Well, Lina I don't think your in ye world anymore ye best bet would be to find de Shikon shards, and try to go through the well again."

"Thank you priestess Kyaida," said Lina as she got up to leave.

"Where are ye going Miss Lina?"

"To check in at an inn."

"Dear, ye can stay here for the night. Here have some soup it be really good."

"Thank you."

Lina stayed the night and in the morning she said good bye to Kyaida and left to find the Shikon shards.

End of Chapter one.

**AN: ********Chapter 2 Lina meets Rin, and helps her fine Sesshoumaru. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review, all are appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. the missions

**Author Note: Okay sorry I haven't updated in forever. I promise to update at the end of the week or sometimes during the week. I just really want someone to edit my stuff before I write a new chapter. If anyone's interested say so, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. YOUR AWESOME! Now onward. Oh, and duh I don't own Slayers or Inuyasha. **

It was a bright beautiful sunny morning when Lina said her good byes to Kaede, and headed into the forest. Lina had spent three day with the old priestess. She had learned about several groups who were looking for the jewel shards. One of course being Inuyasha's. Kaede had told Lina that if she saw a man in a red kommo with dog ears, a girl in a short green skirt, a monk, and another woman then explain the situation to the girl in the green skirt, and you'll have help in finding the jewel shards.

Lina had also learned if she encountered a man who wore a white baboon cloke, then trust nothing he said for he was the evil half demon, Naraku.

"AH L-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL DAY AND I HAVEN'T FOUND ANY STUPID CLUES TO WHERE A JEWEL SHARD COULD BE!" Lina screamed.

After her little out burst, and having all the animals in the forest skater, she took a long sign.

"Man this suck," she said to no one in particular.

"Now why does it suck Lina-chan," said a famine voice from behind.

Lina turned around to find a very pretty woman wearing a black dress and long blond hair sitting on a rock. The woman would have appeared to be normal if it weren't for her eyes. They were the blackest eyes she had ever seen.

"And, how do you know my name?" asked Lina.

"Oh, Lina I know many things about you. Such as how you like Xellos always pestering you and other thing," said the woman.

"Well, that didn't answer my question expect it makes you sounds like some sort of stocker," she replied.

The woman laughed, and continue, "Do you know what these words mean Lina. I plague myself to darkness. Let all of the ones who stand before use be destroyed by the power you and I possess, Giga Slave."

A little bit of sweat dripped down Lina's forehead. She laughed nervously, said, "Please tell me your not the Lord of Nightmares."

"Correct as always Lina. But, do you know why I am here," asked LON.

Lina shook her head no.

"I thought as much. So, I won't beat around the bush. When you first caste the Giga Slave, you plagued yourself to serve me for all eternity. Now don't look so sad. It's has some major benefits, such as you'll become my Knight and have power beyond anything you have experienced. You'll also get to see Xellos."

Lina blushed at that comment.

"But, what I'm here to talk to you about is why I had Xellos send you to this dimension. I did that so you could get the training you need for being my Knight, before you had to take on the full duty."

"Okay, so let me get this straight I am going to become your knight, and you sent me here as a training experience," asked Lina.

"Yes any other questions?" she asked.

Lina remained silent.

"Good, you have three missions to complete before you can leave. Number one help a demon name Sesshoumaru get his right arm back. Number two get Koahu out of Nuraku's grasp, and finally help Inuyasha find all the jewel shards," she concluded.

"Is that it. Do you want a cup of tea to go with that," asked Lina.

LON laughed, "Ah, Lina humorous as ever. Well, I'll give you your powers, and be off. Oh, and you can't leave this world until you have completed your task so, don't try, unless you want to see me angry."

Lina nodded her head.

"Oh, and I don't care what order you do it in as long as it gets done, understand?" she asked.

"Yes L-sama," replied Lina.

"Good."

After that being said Lina was engulfed in a golden light, and she could fill the power poring into her. When the brightness faded, the woman was gone, and Lina was left standing in the forest.

"WOW! Talk about a crazy day," she said.

Lina continued on down the forest to complete he mission, when she heard a cry for help.

"HELP!" cried a young female child.

The child was running away from a huge snake like demon with a little toad following close behind.

_Well, I guess I could be helpful today _thought Lina. She raised up her hand and muttered a spell and the demon was nothing, but ashes.

The child was huffing as she stopped by Lina.

"Thank you so much miss for saving us from that demon," said the little girl. The girl had long ebony hair. She wore it in bangs and part of it up, and to the side, while the other part was down. The girl had a orange kommo and no shoes. Her companion was a green toad man wearing a brown hat and shirt, and gray pants.

Lina smiled kindly at the child and said, "It's dangerous for you to travel alone in this forest with no adult. Where are your parents or guardian," asked Lina.

The girl smiled and replied, "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru went away on business, but he'll be back soon."

"Did you say Sesshoumaru," asked Lina.

"Yup, he's a very strong demon, but sometimes he has to go away and we're not allowed to follow," said the girl.

"Well, as a human being I just can't leave you two alone in the forest. It wouldn't be right," said Lina.

"Yeah, the nice lady is going to say with us," said the little girl joyfully.

"By the way my name is Lina, what's yours?"

"Rin and that's Jokin," she said ushering to the toad man.

"Well nice to meet both of you."

"Rin if you are finished talking to this wrench I suggest we look for Lord Sesshoumaru," said Jokin.

"Why you ungrateful toad," said Lina as she held a fireball in her right hand.

"Miss Lina you mustn't hurt Master Jokin," plead Rin.

"Alright I wont fry him I'll just beat the crap out of him," as saying that Lina continued to beat up Jokin.

Then a handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes approached the group. He wore a white Aladdin pants and a white karate shirt, with black armor. This man or rather demon carried two swords as well.

"I don't appreciate it when people beat up my servants. **Only I am **allowed to do that," said the man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru r," cried Rin joyously.

Lina stopped beating up Jokin, and stood straight up.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru don't be mad at Miss Lina. She saved us from a horrible demon, and the only reason why she is beating up on Jokin is because he insulted her," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked the young red headed girl over, and nodded.

"Well, in that case thanks for keeping my servants safe when I was away," he said and turned to leave when Rin grabbed his hand.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru allow Miss Lina to travel with us for a little while," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked into Rin's cute puppy dog eyes and caved, "Alright if she wants to accompany us then I will allow it, but don't expect me to save her."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," said Lina as she walked along with the group. Rin took Lina's hand and took Sesshoumaru's hand and walked in the middle of the two, while Jokin followed closely behind.

_Well maybe this wont be so hard after all thought _Lina.

End of Chapter two.

**MCLBLUE here like I said before, thank you all for reviews, and I am sorry I haven't updated. But, before I posted chapter 3 I would like someone to edit it for me. I know the characters where sort of our of character, and I am sorry. And I know I spelled the names wrong so just correct me. Thanks and please review.**


	3. Discovery

**_Author Note: _Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It seems that no one wants to edit my story. If that's the case then don't complain how bad it is. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, but if you go on about a paragraph how my story sucks, then don't read it. Anyways, as it has been established I do not own Slayer or Inuyasha. Now on to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 Discovery **

It had only been a month since Lina had met Sesshoumaru, and Rin; however, it seemed as though they had known each other for ages. Lina did not know really how she had come into this group, all she knew was she was in it, and once she had found a way to repair Sesshoumaru's right arm she would probably never see them again. The thought of this saddened Lina, but she knew if she ever wanted to get back to her world she would have to leave them some time.

Sesshoumaru had studied Lina, and he knew something was troubling her. They had only known each other for a month, and the two had become friends rather quickly. The fact that she was a human did not bother him as much as it use to. He had gotten over that detail when they fought one hundred demons. She had proven she could take care of herself when she caste only one spell to eradicated all of the demons.

"What troubles you Lina?" asked Sesshoumaru as the group was walking down a dirt road.

It was pretty late in the day, and Rin had fallen asleep. Lina carried the small child on her back.

The young red headed girl smiled at the demon and said, "Nothing I was just thinking."

"No really, something troubling you," he persisted.

"Alright I'll tell you," she caved.

"I just was really curious on what happened to your arm," said Lina bluntly.

Sesshoumaru had a sour look on his face and Lina continued, but not until Jokin interrupted her.

"How dare you ask Sesshoumaru-sama things in which are none of your business," cried Jokin.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to pry I was just curious where it was," said Lina completely ignoring Jokin.

The demon did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cuckold.

This surprise Jokin, that his emotionless lord had shown emotion to this human girl.

"You make my loss of my limb sound as though it were a stray cat wondering around."

"I am sorry to pry," said Lina as she adjusted Rin on her back to make herself more comfortable holding the child.

"It's alright, it's just a sour subject," he replied.

"Okay I'll drop it," said Lina.

_I'll just ask Rin about it later when he's asleep _she thought, and her smile returned.

The sun had finally gone down, and the group decide to camp in the forest for tonight. Lina had noticed a stream near by, and volunteered to get some water, and catch some fish for the group. As she was walking in the direction of the stream she heard a little voice.

"Aunty Lina wait up!" cried Rin.

Lina stopped where she was and waited for the child.

Rin had run down to where Lina was and was short of breath when she said, "May ...huff..huff..I go with you," asked the child catching her breath.

Lina smiled and replied, "Of course you can silly, come on lets go."

Rin took Lina's hand and the two walked down to the stream holding hands like a mother and daughter.

Lina was catching fish while Rin was playing in the stream attempting catch her own fish; however, she was unsuccessful, compared to Lina who had caught over 100 fishes.

_This is the perfect time _thought Lina.

"So, Rin you've know Sesshoumaru for a while now haven't you?"

"Yes, about three years why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curios if you knew how he lost his arm."

"Yes, I know that. He was fighting his little brother, Inuyasha over their father's inheritance, which was a powerful sword that could kill a 100 demons in one stroke. However, Sesshoumaru-sama could not weld the sword, only his brother could. When he attempted to take the sword, Inuyasha cut off his right arm."

_Interesting, _thought Lina. _Inuyasha is the younger brother of Sesshoumaru. But, where is his arm. If I could find his original arm then I could connect the two limbs back together, and restore it were he would be able to grow back his arm if he lost it. _She knew just the spell, the only problem was getting his arm.

"Rin, do you know where the arm is?" she questioned the little girl.

"Yes, I believe it's in Lord Sesshoumaru's father's grave," replied Rin.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"No, but Jokin-sama would. He's the one who told me the story," replied Rin as she continued to play in the stream.

"Well, I think that's enough fish," said Lina.

Lina was caring over 200 fish, and Rin's eye's bulged out. "Aunty Lina I know you eat a lot, but do you really need all fish."

The young woman smiled innocently at Rin and said, "I'm a growing girl I need to eat. Plus this way we have enough for everybody."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama does not eat human food."

"Well, the toad, you, the dragon, and I do, therefore we need a lot of fish."

"Okay," smiled Rin and the two returned back to camp.

The two walked back to camp and Sesshoumaru had already made a fire. Jokin, and the dragon (**AN: sorry I don't know the dragons name if you know it please tell me**.** Thanks.) **were sitting around the fire.

Rin announced their presents, and the three stared at the food.

Lina plopped the fish down four feet away from the fire and caste a fireball. Immediately, the fish was cooked.

She smiled, and said, "Dinner is served."

The three each took a plate from the traveling bag, which Jokin had unhappily drug along. Then Lina took a plate out for the dragon and piled about 20 fish on to the dragon's plate, and set it in front of the mystical creature.

Within the hour the four had undoubtedly eaten all the fish and all Sesshoumaru could do was stare in disbelief at the group.

"Man that was good," said Lina as she patted her stomach.

"Indeed it was," Jokin said patting his stomach. He had learned not to make any rude comments even if the food was bad because he knew Lina would fry him for it. Then she would probably be eaten. But, tonight he was lucky, and the fish had tasted divine.

"Rin was laying on the group patting her stomach and said, "Man that was so good thank you Aunty Lina."

"Anytime."

Sesshoumaru just stared and said, "I can't believe you ate that much fish. I am not sleeping next to you."

Lina turned in Sesshoumaru direction, and had a sly grin on her face, "Oh, so you were planning to sleep next to me?"

Sesshoumaru blushed a little, but it was barley noticeable. "No I was just saying that you'll probably be throwing up since you ate all that food. Where do you store it? We all know it's not your breast."

Oh, boy that pissed Lina off. The conversation was going in her favor, and some how Sesshoumaru was always able to make a witty comment to piss her off. Lina shot a fireball at the inspective demon.

He coughed up smoke and only grinned his cocky grin, for he knew he had beaten her in wits. "So, you can't have a nice conversation Lina? You have to get violent when someone says something you don't like."

Lina just shot him a death glare, and Sesshoumaru continued to grin.

Eventually, the group went to sleep, even Sesshoumaru. Lina could only guess he was tired from all of their verbal matches the two had that day. So, it was time for her to make her move.

Lina got up from her sleeping bag, and grabbed Jokin where he slept, being careful not to wake anyone up. Then, she teleported the two to the stream. ( **A/N: she can do that because of her knew powers.)**

Jokin looked at Lina, but before he could speak Lina spoke first.

"Okay toad listen I need you to show me where Sesshoumaru's father's grave is.**"**

"Why do you want to know?"

Lina signed and said, "Because Sesshoumaru has been very kind to let me travel with him in this strange world, and I want to repay him by restoring his right arm."

Jokin nodded, and continued "But, why do it in secrete?"

"Because if I told him Sesshoumaru would tell me he didn't need his right arm, and that he wasn't handicapped."

The toad demon shook his head, and said "Alright I'll help you, but first we need to find Inuyasha."

"Why?" questioned Lina.

"Because in Inuyasha's eye is where we will find Sesshoumaru's father's grave."

"Okay, let's go."

With that said the two teleported to find Inuyasha before morning, so not raise suspicion.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**AN: Hope you liked it. I know the character's were a little out of character, and for that I'm sorry. Also, I want to warn all the readers that it might take chapter 4 two weeks to get posted because finials and end of the six weeks test, so Ill try, but I can't make any promises. Please review. Thanks so much!**

**Next Chapter: In chapter 4 Lina meet Inuyasha, and completes the first task. However the task is not as easy as it seems for a curtain demon decides to pester the new Knight of Chaos.**


	4. Task One Complete

**A/N: I don't own Slayers or Inuyasha. Sorry everyone I haven't updated in forever. Schools out, and the SAT is over. I'll try to be better at updating, and I would like to thank Sarah 8, AngetheSlayer1, Agnes, angie, alakree, ziki-sama, Broken Wings, bissek, Ishy-chan for your reviews. Please continue! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Task One Complete**

Lina and Jokin appeared on the out skirts of where Inuyasha, and his group where camped. Everyone was a sleep except for the person who was on watch duty, which happened to be everyone's favorite dog demon, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha set under a tree with his sword prompt near his chest. He wore his usual red out fit, and was watching Kagome sleep peacefully.

_She sure is pretty when she sleeps_ thought Inuyasha.

Jokin and Lina were in the bushes watching Inuyasha, and trying to devise a plan that wouldn't attract attention from the sleeping demon slayers.

"Lina, how do you suggest that we get Inuyasha away from his party?" asked Jokin.

Lina laughed quietly, "I hadn't really thought that fare in advice," she said while rubbing her head.

Jokin was in such disbelief he fell flat on his face.

Suddenly there was a WOOSH sound near Lina.

"Lina you really should plan before you enter enemy territory," said none other than Xellos.

She screamed, "XELLOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, that's one way of getting the job done. Isn't Lina?" Xellos said as he disappeared.

"XELLOS COME BACK HERE!" cried and enraged Lina.

"Way to go human. Why don't you just give away our position," said an irritated Jokin.

Lina was standing strait up, and Inuyasha's entire group was awake.

_Just great_ thought Lina.

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind. I sure as hell didn't want to get Inuyasha's attention like this, but never the less oh is fate," said Lina to no one in particular.

"Who are you what do you want," said Sango, the demon slayer. The women wore a black ninja out fit.

Lina didn't say anything.

"She asked you a question we demand to know who you are," said Miroku. He was a monk who wore blue and black robs, and carried a staff.

"I don't care who she is," said Inuyasha as he charged at Lina.

Lina merely laughed and encase herself and Jokin in a protection barrier.

Inuyasha finally got tired, and backed off.

"Huff … Huff…. Damn she's strong," said Inuyasha.

"Well, next time all try to be more subtle in carrying out my mission, but since it appears I have lost the element of surprise it look like I'll just have to take what I want," said Lina.

She charged him, and disappeared.

"Damn where'd she go," said Inuyasha waving his sword around.

"Inuyasha behind you" cried Kagome.

_It's in his left eye correct Jokin_, asked Lina telepathically to the demon toad.

He nodded.

Lina started to suck the portal out of Inuyasha's eye. Then it opened, and Lina, and Jokin where gone.

"Damn, I bet Naraku sent her. She said something about a mission," said Inuyasha.

"But, then why was Jokin with her," asked Sango.

"She was very powerful, and whatever she was after she seemed she got it," said Miroku.

"Inuyasha didn't she go into your father's tomb," said Kagome.

"Yes, but what could she have wanted," said Inuyasha to the sky.

"Well, in any case I guess we should try and get some sleep, I have a feeling we will see her soon enough," said Miroku.

"You're right let's get some sleep," agreed Kagome.

With that said the group attempted to get some rest.

**In Inuyasha's father's tomb**.

Lina picked up Sesshoumaru severed limb.

"Let's go Jokin we got what we came for." Said Lina, and the two disappear to only reappear to a slumbering Rin and Sesshoumaru.

Then Lina put a major sleeping spell on Sesshoumaru, and Rin. She healed Sesshoumaru's arm back together, and put a spell on it where if it were to be severed, it would regenerate.

"Well, Jokin lets call it a night, I'm pooped," said Lina as she yond.

In reply Jokin nodded and got into a comfortable position on the ground, and instantly feel asleep, as did Lina.

Morning came all too soon for Jokin and Lina.

"Aunty Lina, wakey wakey," said Rin as she powst on Lina.

"UH five more minutes," said Lina.

Sesshoumaru was awakened by all of Rin's commotion.

He stretched out his arms?

"What the hell?" said Sesshoumaru examining his left arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin, after finally stopped shaking Lina.

"My arm it's back … how?"

"Miss Lina did it," said Jokin after finally coming to terms with having to get up. He decided to be a bit more respectful to a human with her kind of power.

"Alright I am up. Happy," said Lina.

She laughed nervously, "I hope you're not mad."

"Of course I am not I just don't know how I can repay you," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, something will come up, and all probably need your help in bring back someone to life," said Lina.

"You know I hate owing people," said Sesshoumaru.

Lina smiled and replied, "I know, well it looks like I better get going."

"You're going Aunty Lina, but why do you not like us anymore," said Rin as she clutched onto Lina's leg.

She smiled sweetly at the young girl and said, "That's not it I just have some other thing I have to do before I return home."

"But, I don't want you to go," said Rin teary eyed.

"Rin let go of Lina. We have a lot of ground to cover today, and Lina has her own things to do. Come on," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin reluctantly released her hold on Lina.

Lina smiled at Rin, and bent down to hug her, "Don't worry I see you soon enough."

"Promise," said Rin.

"Promise," said Lina.

Rin got on the dragon, and the group started to make there way down the hill.

Sesshoumaru just waved his hand good bye as his back was turned to Lina.

With that task accomplished she was on to a harder one, getting Kohaku out of Naraku's clutched, and helping Inuyasha find the jewel shards.

After saying her good byes Lina decide to teleport to the camp where Inuyasha and his companions were having breakfast.

_Oh boy this is going to be fun _thought Lina

**MCLBLUE: Hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**NEXT: Lina re-meets the group, and what is Xellos up to? Please read and review.**


	5. First Impressions Aren’t Everything

_A/N: I do not own Slayers or Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this for fan fic. _

_**AngetheSlayer1: **Thanks for your review. You're awesome!_

_**The Sinner of Anger: **Thanks for your review and love the name by the way. Thanks for telling me the dragons name and how to spell some of the other characters. You rock!_

_Thanks to all who have reviewed and will review, now on to our story._

_**Chapter 5: First Impressions Aren't Everything**_

Lina appeared at the camp sight were Inuyasha and his group had been. However, it was deserted when she got there. She glanced around and heard running water in the forest. Since she had not eaten breakfast she walked up to a small brook to catch some fish. Then Lina tied a string to a wooden stick that was laying on the grown and set down to wait for the fish to come.

When she had caught about twenty fish she decided that was enough and cooked them with a fireball. She set near the brook eating her fish, when Xellos decided to show up.

WOSH and Xellos was standing by Lina's pile of cooked fish.

"Morning Lina," he said quite cheerfully.

Lina did not respond due to the fact she was stuffing her face.

"Ah, stuffing your face as always."

She just glared at him and continued eating.

"Come on Lina talk to me. Are you mad at me for giving your position away when you were doing whatever it was you were doing," said a smiling Xellos.

She had finished her fish, and started packing up her equipment so; she could start her next mission.

Finally, she spoke, "No, Xellos I am not mad at you why ever would you think such a thing."

She had her back was turned from him, and suddenly she turn to face him. He was met with hostile glowing red eyes. All Xellos could do is cower in fear. After she had turned around she proceeded in strangling him.

"YOU STUPID MONSTER, FIRST YOU HELP THE LORD OF NIGHTMARES IN GETTING ME IN THIS STRANGE WORLD, AND ALMOST RUINED MY MISSION. WHY WOULD I BE MAD!"

Xellos was turning blue and the only thing he could manage to get out was "Can't breath."

Lina reluctantly released him and said, "What do you want, and how did you get here?"

Xellos smile was up again as he spoke, "Lina I just want to travel with you so, you can complete your task sooner, and come home."

"I doubt that," was her replay under her breath.

"Anyways, you better not get in my way because if you do ..."

She never got to finish that sentence because a man screaming about a demon came rushing pass them.

The man who was running was unattractive samurai, who appeared to be in his middle ages. His armor was blue, and his under armor was yellow.

"DEMON RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!" he screamed as he ran into the water.

"You know I for one would like to finish a conversation without hearing the words demons. It's getting pretty annoying," said Lina.

"But, Lina I am a demon," Xellos said.

"My point exactly," she replied.

"Hey, are you calling me annoying," he frowned.

"Well, if the shoe fits wear it," she replied.

"Well, Lina we all know you can't resist annoying demons," said Xellos with a smile back on his face.

Before she could reply the demon none other than Kagura, the wind sorceress emerged from the trees.

"Be a good human and give me those jewel shards," said Kagura floating in the air.

Lina immediately looked at the women who talked about jewel shards. The demon that was hovering above her had on a blue komodo, and her ebony hair was pulled back.

WOSH was the only sound that was made from where Lina was standing. Kagura had notice this sudden disappearance and scanned the area. Apparently the red head had taken the man who was carrying jewel shards. The only one left was a man in priest robs caring a staff.

"It looks like your young friend left you to die," said Kagura.

_Scene change._

Lina is deep with in the forest glaring down at the groveling man.

"Give me the jewel shards," she said.

"I don't have any. Please don't hurt me," said the man.

"You know it would be much easier to search you if you were dead to see if you were lying," said Lina with a fireball in her hand.

She had already caste a shadow snap, therefore the man was unable to escape.

"So, what's it going to be the shards or your life? You know if you don't hand them over right now I'll kill you."

"Please, you wouldn't."

"My patents grows thin human. Give them to me or I shall take them by force.

The groveling man finally, gave up his jewel shards. With that complete she released the man from the shadow snap, and teleported to where Xellos was.

"Xellos we can go now," said Lina looking down as she put the jewel shards into a black portal. When it closed up she noticed Kagura was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Lina.

Kagura set her feet down on the grown and smiled. "I see you were kind enough to get the shards for me."

Lina just laughed, "Lady, I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

During this time Xellos said nothing, he decided to let Lina handle this one.

Kagura's replay was a laugh, "I think you should be concerned with your own safety not mine."

"Dance of FLAMING DRAGONS," cried the sorceress.

"That was too easy," she said.

The smoke cleared and Kagura saw Lina and Xellos incased in a black protection barrier.

"Is that all you got because you're going to have to do a lot better to defeat me," said Lina.

Now it was Lina's turn to fire and attack, " FIREBALL!"

Kagura was not as lucky as Lina, and took the fireball head on. It knocked her back a couple of feet. "Damn you," said Kagura.

"You know I am hearing that a lot lately. I think you just need to cool down. DYNAST CRYSTAL!"

This time Kagura evaded the attack. She was now hovering in the air on her feather. She glanced down towards the grown and noticed about a mile was covered in ice.

_She sure is a powerful adversary I am know Naraku would want to hear about this, _thought Kagura.

"This isn't over yet girl, I'll be back," said Kagura as she flew away.

"Well, Xellos I think it's time to visit Inuyasha," said Lina.

"She sure was a weak opponent to run off after two spells. Even if your magic seems to be getting stronger," said Xellos as he looked at the mile of ice.

Lina laughed nervously "Yeah, well, she knew she couldn't stand up to the awesome power of LINA INVERSE so, she turned tale and ran."

The red headed girl was doing a triumphant poise when Xellos spoke, "Yes, I am sure that was it; unfortunately, you'll have to reintroduce yourself on your own."

The new knight of the Lord of Nightmares stopped gloating. "You're leaving me?"

Xellos turned towards her and said, "Is little Lina sad? Missing your beloved Xellos already?"

"No, it's just that I..."

Today for the second time Lina did not get to finish her sentence because of a demon; however, this time she did not object because he kissed her on the lips, and teleported away.

Lina's face was redder than a stop sign. (Sorry it just sounded funny.)

"Well, I guess I'll that's that."

_A/N: I was deciding to end the chapter here, but since I'm nice I'll extend it a little longer._

_Scene change_

Inuyasha, and his group were walking down a dirt rode when Kagome said," Guys I feel jewel shards near by."

The group came to a sudden stop.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yes, and I smell Kagura's scent as well."

Miroku asked "In what direction are they Kagome?"

"I am sensing them form where we just were."

"Then let's head back," said Sango.

They all agreed, and started their way back to the camp sight.

_Scene change_

Lina was walking away from the brook, and in her own little world dreaming about Xellos.

_How could he do that? Does that mean he likes me? No, he was probably just missing with my head. Damn monsters, always playing with humans emotions. But, thanks to LON I guess I am not a human anymore. I was willing to kill that man if he didn't give me what I wanted. What am I becoming? But, then there's Xellos damn that was a good kiss. I only hope he returns my feelings._

Lina was jumbled out of her thoughts when she heard voices.

"Guys the jewel shards are really close," said a female voice.

As the group turned emerged from the forest Inuyasha was the first to notice Lina.

"I don't know what your doing back here demon, but I suggest you hand over your jewel shards."

Lina looked around. _I don't see any demons here,_ she thought. Then she pointed to herself and said, "Me."

"No, the demon to your left," replied Inuyasha. She glanced to her left. "No, you idiot I mean you. So, hand them over."

"Hand over what?" Lina asked innocently.

"The jewel shards," cried Shippo.

"Oh, you mean these," she said as she pooled them out from a black portal.

"Now hand them over, and we wont have to hurt such a pretty woman," said Miroku.

Then Lina did something no one expected her to do, she handed Inuyasha the jewel shards.

This confused Inuyasha to no end.

"Since, you were so polite I decided to give you the jewel shards," said Lina.

"Well, uh ... thanks," said Inuyasha as he gave them to Kagome.

"Come on guys lets go," said Inuyasha.

"Although, there is a price for me giving you such a precious gift," said Lina.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Sango.

Before, Lina could speak she notice someone rubbing her butt. She glanced downward and noticed it was the monk.

"PERVERT! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! DRAGON SLAVE!"

After, Lina was finished casting the spells all you could see was a black dot, and in the center of the three mile crater there lay Miroku. To say the least Miroku was luck to be alive.

Inuyasha's group just stared in amazement at the power Lina had displayed.

"Serves him right," said Sango.

"That's harsh Sango. I don't even think Miroku deserved that," said Shippo.

"Well, as I was saying I want to travel with you in search of the jewel shards," said Lina.

"And why would you want to help us?" asked Inuyasha skeptically.

"Because I was so rude to you last night I want to show you that first impressions aren't everything," said Lina.

"Okay, I'll buy that for now," said Inuyasha.

"At the very least she'll be able to keep the pervert in line," said Sango.

"Or dead," said Shippo under his breath.

When that was all said and done Lina healed up Miroku, and the needless to say Miroku didn't even think about asking Lina to bare his children. The group continued onward to find more jewel shards.

_Scene change_

In Naraku's castle Naraku was listening to Kagura's report of the latest on the jewel shards.

"I had the human in sight, but this woman, who held great power took them from the man, and defeated me before I could acquire them," said Kagura.

"It would appear we might have more on our hands than Inuyasha, and his group," said Naraku.

Another man spoke, "Perhaps this girl could be of use to us. She might be able to kill Inuyasha for us because of her drive for the jewel shards."

"I don't know why someone as powerful as her is searching for them," said Kagura.

Naraku nodded and spoke, "Your new job is to find this girl, and when you do alert me so, I may meet her."

"Yes Naraku," said Kagura as she bowed, and was off.

"Inuyasha will never know what hit him," said Naraku.

"No they won't," laughed the other man.

_And neither will you, _thought the stranger.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: Hope everyone liked it, and I am sorry for the grammatical errors. If anyone is willing to read my stories before I post them then I would truly appreciate it. Please review. I hope to update next Thursday. I know that people were out of character, and I am sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you think.

Next: Inuyasha and the group look for more jewel shards, and encounter Naraku, and Kohaku. And who is Naraku's new partner. Will he cause trouble for the group, and will Lina be able to save Kohaku from the evil Naraku. READ TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Task Two Complete

**A/N: I still don't own Inuyasha or Slayers. I thank all the people who reviewed my story. I was so happy that people liked my story. Again I apologize for the grammatical errors, but since I'm the only one reading it before I send it out well, needless to say there will be problems. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and those who will review.**

**Turtlehat: Thank you so much for your review and Lina is still greedy, but she can't go home if she doesn't help out Inuyasha, and his group. Plus LON gave Lina so much power that the jewel shards wouldn't give her anymore power. You're the bomb thanks for reviewing!**

**Katzztar: Thanks for your help with the names, and thank you so much for your reviews. You're awesome!**

**shannny2k: Thank you for your review and I am really happy you like the story. You Rock!**

**Chapter 6: Task Two Completed**

It was just another bright and beautiful day for Inuyasha and his group. Recently they had acquired a new member, Lina Inverse. Inuyasha was quite impressed at her skills and her greed. She had been traveling with the group for three weeks now. They had obtained several jewel shards along the way, and lucky for them Naraku hadn't reared his ugly head. Or should we say lucky for Naraku. Inuyasha had seen this woman do whatever it took to get the jewel shards, and it seemed not even Naraku could stand in her way of obtaining the rest of the jewel shards. All he could say was thank goodness she was on his side and not his enemy.

"FIREBALL!" screamed Lina.

She had just finished wiping out the last half of lesser demons.

"Great work Lina," said Kagome as she picked up three jewel shards from the corpses of several fallen demons.

"Looks like that's it, lets go guys," said Inuyasha as he motioned his hand for the group to keep going

Suddenly, out of no where the sound of clapping echoed in the open field where the fallen demons lay.

Clap Clap!

"Very impressive, I must say very impressive," said a male voice who was no other than the half demon, Naraku.

There out of no where in the middle of the field stood Kohaku, Kagura, and Xellos?

"I don't believe I have had the pressure to meet with your new acquaintance Inuyasha," said Naraku motioning to Lina.

"And there's no reason you'll need to because I am going to kill you," said Inuyasha as he raised his sword.

"No need to be rude Inuyasha. Hello there I am Naraku," said the half demon.

"Buddy I don't give a damn who you are. I just want to know what you're doing with them Xellos. Didn't you say you were going to help me out," said Lina.

"Now Lina there's no reason to be rude to this man or should I say demon. He was very polite to you, and yet you were rude to him. Didn't Luna ever teach you any manners," asked Xellos.

The mention of her sister's name sent shivers down Lina's spine.

Then Inuyasha and his group turned to Lina.

"You know that man," asked Miroku.

"Oh, she knows me alright. Don't you Lina, and then some," winked Xellos.

Lina just blushed and threw a fireball.

"Stop talking dirty Xellos. You make it sound like I gave up my innocents to you," said Lina.

"Oh, but you have," said Xellos.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," asked Lina.

"Miss Lina you and this man did it," asked Sango.

"Of course not," said Lina.

"There are other forms of innocents Lina. Not everything is in a physical since; however, if you offered I wouldn't refuse," smiled Xellos.

Miroku stopped Lina from defending herself when said, "Are you crazy? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? She dragon slave me twice, and threw five fireballs at me. I was luck to be a live.

Lina turned to Miroku, "HEY! You make me sound like some evil person who torched you for no reason at all. First, I only threw a fireball at you **ONCE**."

In the background Shippo coughed "Twice."

"Okay, **twice**, and I only dragon slave you **once**. And need I remind you that was after you touched my ass," said Lina.

"You touched Lina's ass, and you're still alive to tell the tale? I must say I have new found respect for you. However, the only one who will be touching Lina's ass is me," said Xellos.

"Anyways, if you would be so kind to hand over the jewel shards Inuyasha, then we can be on are way," said Kagura.

"Why in the hell would I do something that stupid," said Inuyasha.

Then he noticed Xellos had disappeared and now had his staff place against Kagome's necked.

"If you want the girl to live I suggest that you give me the jewel shards," said Naraku.

Then Naraku noticed Lina had disappeared, and reappeared only to hold her sword up to Kohaku's throat.

"Look like we both are about to lose a pond. Your move Naraku," smiled Lina.

Naraku just started laughing, "On the contrary my dear I could care less if you killed the boy; however, your friend Sango would be devastated."

Lina had an idea forming her head and she just gave Naraku a big grin.

Xellos watched Lina _I know that smile she's planning something. Good perhaps she'll take out this idiot right here and now. He doesn't know, but I have already taken his jewel shards, and replaced them with fake ones._

"Naraku, you're controlling Kohaku through the jewel shard, aren't you," asked Lina.

"What's your point? If you took out the jewel shard the boy would die. Yes, I wouldn't be able to control him, but he would be dead. I don't think Sango would allow you to kill her brother right in front of her," spoke Naraku confidently.

Lina's smile even grew wider at this new found information.

"_Lina I have Naraku's jewel shards," _said Xellos to Lina telepathically.

_Lina asked, "So, are you ready to get rid of him?"_

"_Yes, he has outlived his usefulness. Just give the signal, and we'll continue our search for the rest of the jewel shards."_

"_Sounds like a plan Xellos. By the way since when can you telepathically communicate with people?"_

"_Now that is a secret," said Xellos._

"_You're so annoying you know," said Lina._

"_I know, but you still love me," said a smiling Xellos._

"Well, Naraku looks to me your dilemma. Doesn't it," said Lina.

"What are you talking about girl? I hold all the pieces," spoke Naraku.

"Don't you know you should never ally yourself with someone who will double cross you? Xellos I'll let you take care of the rest," said Lina as she disappeared with Kohaku.

Before, she left she telepathically told Sango not to worry.

In the astral plans Lina put a sleep spell on Kohaku, while she scanned the terrain for Sesshoumaru.

There she said mentally to herself.

_Whoosh_ was the sound Sesshoumaru heard from behind. He immediately turned around and saw it was Lina carrying the boy, Kohaku in her arms.

Rin and the others turned around.

"Aunty Lina, you came back," cried Rin as she ran up to Lina.

The young girl noticed Lina was carrying Kohaku in her arms.

"Aunty Lina what are you doing with Kohaku," the little girl asked.

Lina smiled and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru,** "**You know that favor I said you owed me. Well, I know how you hate to owe people for a very long time so, I was hoping you could help me out now."

"What do you need," asked Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, nothing big just for you to revive this boy, once I take the jewel shard out of him. It's the only thing sustaining his life force," said Lina.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Master Sesshoumaru you have to save Kohaku."

"I'll right Lina. I'll do it," he said complying with the situation.

Lina carefully removed the jewel shard from the boy's back and place it in a small glass capsule.

After the removal of the shard the boy instantly fell lifeless in Lina's arms.

Sesshoumaru withdrew the Tetsaga, and the boy was brought back from the dead.

"Where am I," said Kohaku.

"Don't worry Kohaku you're safe. Get some rest and all will be explained to you," said Lina.

The boy looked at Rin and said, "Rin…" with nothing else to say the boy entered the state of unconsciousness.

_Five minutes earlier._

Xellos release Kagome and faced Naraku.

"Xellos you dare to double cross me," asked Naraku.

"Half demon, I never worked for you. I suggest if you value your life you will leave Inuyasha and his group alone," said Xellos.

"Ha ha ha, Xellos you truly are a funny man," said Naraku.

Xellos opened his purple eyes, and what Naraku saw terrified him. He saw cold emotionless eye's that held no remorse for anyone or anything.

"Not a man, but a demon," said Xellos.

Naraku charged Xellos and Xellos teleported out of the way for Inuyasha to unleash his assault.

"Back lash wave," cried Inuyasha.

Caught unaware Naraku took the attack head on. It did a lot of damage, and Naraku was force to retreat. Kagura and he disappeared in the clouded miasma.

"Damn he got away," said Inuyasha.

"Well, at least we have his jewel shards," said a cheerful Xellos.

Inuyasha grabbed Xellos by the caller and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing trying to kill Kagome?"

Before Xellos could try to explain what happened, Lina appeared with an unconsciousKohaku.

"Is he alive," asked Sango.

Lina smiled and said, "Yup, and he's no longer under Naraku's control thanks to Sesshoumaru. He's sleeping right now. He should be back to normal in a couple of days."

After, saying that Sango took Kohaku out of Lina's arms and cradled him.

"Thank you Lina," said Sango.

Lina smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Kagome and handed her Kohaku's jewel shard.

"This was the jewel shard in Kohaku's back," explained Lina to Kagome.

Kagome put it with the rest of the other jewel shards, and then Xellos handed what he had stolen from Naraku. Now the jewel was about 85 from being complete.

"Nice little collection you have there," said Xellos.

"Well, I say call it a day," said Miroku.

"But, it's only mid morning," said Shippo.

"Good point. We've made a lot of progress, but we still have to find the rest of the jewel shards," said Inuyasha.

With that the group headed onward with Miroku carrying the sleeping Kohaku.

**8888 Inside Naraku's castle 8888888**

"Damn that Xellos. He messed up everything," said Naraku as he was pacing around the room.

"Well, at least you still have your jewel shards," said Kagura.

Naraku nodded and then glanced at the jewel shards. He then noticed they we're fake.

"DAMN YOU XELLOS," could be heard through out the castle.

**End of chapter 6.**

**A/N: I know people were out of character and I am sorry. I hope you liked it. My finial chapter or second to last will be posted next Thursday or Friday. Hope you liked it. Sorry again for the grammatical errors Thanks all and please review.**


	7. Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/n: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews. As you know I don't own Inuyasha or Slayers. I thank all the reviewers who have reviewed, and are going to review.**

**anime gurl**: Thanks for the review and the lina/sesshoumaru couple would have been good, but more people were for Lina being with Xellos. Sesshoumaru is the hottest. He's my favorite character in Inuyasha.

**The Gandhara:** Thanks for the suggestion. I hope this has more narration.

**shannny2k:** Thank you so much for your reviews. I am glad you like it.

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Turn of Events  
**

The young red head led her group down a dirt road. It was unusual path because it went around the forest not into it. The forest was rumored to have demons surrounding a usual castle. People said the walls of the castle were covered in human skulls, and surrounded by poisonous miasma. Needless to say few traveled into the forest, and the ones foolish enough were never heard from again. Naturally after hearing this rumor Inuyasha's group decided to investigate. They had collect all, but two or three of the jewel shards. They had already taken the shards from Koga, and had talk to Kikyou. Kikyou told them that Naraku had found the remaining jewel shards and not having seen or heard any leads to Naraku in a month the group naturally sprang into action once hearing this rumor.

The red head sorceress threw her hands in the air in exhaustion.

"Finally, we found this stupid forest. Gosh it's taken forever to get here," said Lina.

"Uh… Lina we only heard about this forest two days ago, and it only took a half a day to actually arrive here. If you hadn't been relaxing and stuffing your face we wouldn't have wasted a day," said Inuyasha in irritation as he stopped at the entrance of the forest.

It was mid morning when the group had arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Oh, shut up I didn't hear you complaining about taking some time to relax. If I remember correctly you enjoyed it more than I did," said Lina with and evil grin.

Yesterday Lina had caught Kagome and Inuyasha making out on the porch outside the inn. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo had all gone into town to buy some things. Lina had been too tired to go anywhere so she stayed at the inn. Xellos went off on his own some where. Lina was happy to get away from the trickster because he had been annoying her all week.

When Lina woke up from her nap she decided to get an apple from the lobby. Along her way there she had spotted Inuyasha and Kagome making out. Lina smiled and made them aware of her presents. She knew major blackmail was in order due to the fact that they didn't want Miroku nor Sango to know.

"You wouldn't dare talk about that would you," said Inuyasha with a glare.

"Oh, wouldn't I," said Lina as she and the rest of the group entered the forest.

It was a normal forest. Lots of trees, yet strangely there weren't any birds or even squirrels. The forest was eerily quite.

"So, Inuyasha did you bang Lina. Is that what she meant by an enjoyable time," whispered Miroku into Inuyasha's ear.

Unlucky for the monk he was heard by the easily tempered sorceress, and was scorched by the seventh fire ball this month. Inuyasha blushed, but hit Miroku upside the head.

"Like I would sleep with that," Inuyasha said pointing to Lina.

This royally pissed Lina off, and he was scorched by two fireballs.

"Hey, what was that for," asked Inuyasha.

"That was for being an ass," said Lina as she continued with the rest of the group through the forest. Unlucky for the group all the noise had not gone unnoticed.

A demon came out from the trees. It did not appear human. In fact it was very inhuman looking. It was blue and had the head of a frog, the winds of a swoon, and the body of a bear.

"That's some freaky demon," said Shippo.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and kill it for us," said Lina to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and glared at Lina, "What the hells wrong with you? Can't kill such a weak demon?"

"Yes, I just thought you needed some practice since I have been slaying all the demons," said Lina defensively.

Shippo whispered to Sango, "If you didn't know any better you would think they were an old married couple."

Sango only nodded.

Unfortunately Lina had heard Shippo's comment and sent him a death glare.

"Is there anything she doesn't hear," asked Shippo to no one in particular.

Xellos answered from behind and said, "No, not likely. Lina hears almost everything."

Lina and Inuyasha had stopped bickering and Inuyasha had decided to take care of the demon. Inuyasha with drew his sword and rushed the demon.

"Wind Scare," Inuyasha cried.

The power from the wind scare cleared a quarter of a mile of the forest, and had surrounded the area with smoke. Finally the spoke cleared, and to the groups surprise the demon was still there.

"What the hell. This demons weak, so weak I can't summon up my back lash wave, yet it's strong enough to take my wind scare," said Inuyasha in amazement.

"It would appear that way," said Miroku observing the scene.

"Inuyasha, can't you do anything right. Must I always be the one to slay your demons," said Lina in a cocky manner.

"Listen you shrimp bean," started Inuyasha, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Would you to stop fighting for one second, you're driving me crazy. You're acting like brother and sister constantly fighting for attention. WELL STOP," ordered Kagome.

"Yeah Lina stop acting immature," said Inuyasha childishly.

Kagome sent him a death glare, which silenced the half demon.

Lina glared at their opponent. She was sick of facing demons every day. Oh, how she missed the life of robbing bandits. Those were the days. She felt the energy this demon was emitting, and knew it was no ordinary lesser demon. This called for one thing, the Ragna Blade.

"Ragna Blade," Lina said as she summoned the dark sword of the Lord of Nightmares.

Inuyasha glared at the dark energy sword. Throughout his travels with Lina he had seen her use many spells; however, he had never seen such a spell that conjured up this amount of dark energy.

Lina stupidly rushed the frog like demon, and the intelligent demon teleported out of the way, and behind a surprised Lina. Lina tried to turn around to strike the demon; however despite his size the demon moved very quickly out of the way.

Xellos watched in amusement as Lina tried to slash the demon with her sword. She was getting exhausted, and dispelled the Ragna Blade. Now Lina had tried to predict where the demon would be and threw random fireballs. He dodged all the attacks that Lina lashed out at him. The demon was moving at a speed not even Koga could keep up with when he had the jewel shards.

The group only watched with mild interest, but did not help because the last time they did they were hit with one of Lina's fireballs. An experience they did not want to repeat, even if it was by accident. So needless to say if Lina wanted to handle the demon they let her. If she needed any help she would ask.

As Lina threw random fireballs at the frog demon he finally disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Lina. He placed a collar on Lina's neck, and stabbed her in the back with his claws. Lina fell to the ground intently. She tried to summon up a spell to blast the demon, but she couldn't tap into her magical powers. Thus she couldn't heal herself.

Xellos eyes widen when he saw this inferior demon injure his Lina. He immediately threw a spell at the demon that would surely send it into oblivion; however, it was deflected by barrier. Kagura had stepped out from behind a tree and made her presence known to the group.

The others were able to get Lina away from the demon. Kagome tried to stop Lina's bleeding while Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a furious Xellos were ready to kill Kagura.

"Nice to see all of you again. Haven't seen you in a while Kohaku," said Kagura smugly.

Kohaku said nothing and glared ar her.

"I wish I could say the same," said Miroku gritting his teeth. Lina may fireball him at least once a week, but she still was his friend, and no one hurt his friends.

"Oh, a little upset that your friend is dying. You will not be able keep her from dying. The collar Gimco placed on her nick disables her powers, thus she is not able to heal herself. Also his claws are poisonous, so even if you stop the bleeding the poison will kill her," said Kagura.

Xellos disappeared and slashed Gimco from behind while Kagura gloated over the situation. This instantly killed the frog demon. The usual happy trickster was a very unhappy priest today after seeing his love attacked. Kagura was caught off guard, which made it easy for Xellos to grab her neck.

"Tell me how to save Lina," said Xellos glaring at Kagura furious purple eyes.

Kagura motioned that she couldn't breathe. Xellos released his grip on her, and jammed his foot into her chest.

"Talk now," said Xellos with a little irritation.

Kagura on the grown said, "The only was to save the girl is to let me take her to Naraku's castle."

"Then were all going," said Inuyasha.

"No, I can only take the girl. Naraku wants her," gasp Kagura.

Xellos jammed his foot harder into Kagura's chest, "What does he want her for?"

"I don't know. Honest."

Xellos picked Kagura up, and grabbed her by the collar, "I won't ask again. What does Naraku want," he asked holding and energy ball in his other hand.

Kagura in fear of what Xellos might do to her said, "He's planning to use her to kill Inuyasha, and take the jewel shards."

"Inuyasha her heart beat is increasing. If it continues she'll die," said Kagome in a worried voice.

Xellos glanced over at Lina's condition. Indeed she needed some serious medical attention. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Take her and get out of my sight. If she dies though you'll be the first one I go looking for," said Xellos as he released Kagura.

Kagura quickly took Lina and placed her on her feather. The two departed for Naraku's castle.

The group watched Lina leave. Xellos closed his eyes and his usual mask returned.

"Damn, how are we going to find Lina," asked Inuyasha to no one in particular.

"I hope Miss Lina will be all right," said a worried Kohaku.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be find," said Sango even though she wasn't so sure of her response.

Xellos smile was on and he spoke, "I put a tracking spell on Kagura. She'll lead us right to Naraku, and after Lina is healed we will kill him. Oh, how I will enjoy destroying that pathetic half demon."

The rest of the group nodded.

"I guess will fallow you then Mr.Xellos," said Kagome.

Xellos lead the way and the rest of the group followed. They had never seen Xellos angry. They figured Xellos really did care about Lina, and Inuyasha wasn't about to let Naraku use Lina against him and his group. He knew Lina would be a tuff opponent. Her problem was she hadn't taken the demon seriously, and ended up getting hurt. Inuyasha ended his train of thought and the group walked in silence as the headed towards Naraku's castle.

_Scene change._

Kagura had brought Lina to Naraku castle. Naraku was waiting for Kagura and Lina in his room. He was currently in his human form. He had long black hair, and traditional Japanese clothing. He wore a bluish purple karate like suite. The room he was in was very traditional as well. It had sliding doors, and the walls were painted white. There was a little coffee table and pillows beside it. Naraku was sitting down on a pillow and drinking tea. Around the room there were various pictures of landscapes and people. All in all the room was bare.

Kanna the little girl with white hair dressed in white entered the room and laid a mat on the floor. Shortly after this was done Kagura came in with Lina floating on the feather. She placed the red head on the mat that Kanna had laid out.

"Very good Kagura, I am glad to see that you were able to complete your task. Leave us I will deal with the girl," said Naraku to his two servants.

Kanna and Kagura left the room. Now the unconscious Lina was all alone with Naraku.

Naraku got up from his seat and went to carry out his plan, but first he would have to heal the young red head.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Gimco is some character I made up. I know Xellos was a little out of character, and I am sorry. I know Kohaku may seem like he's in there randomly, but that's because I forgot I saved him last time. I know there are mistakes, but I have read this story about ten times and I'm ready for y'all to read it. Anyways the end is coming for this story. I'll probably tie up all lose ends in the next chapter. Some one told me the story was too predictable, so I decided to have the group run into some adversity. Anyways hope you liked it and please review. **


	8. Betrayal?

**A/N: Hello everyone I would like to tell you I still don't own Slayers or Inuyasha because if I did I wouldn't be sitting her writing this fan fiction. Sorry about not up dating in forever, but my brother destroyed our old computer and we just got a new one. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and those who continue to review.**

**moonscout11: Thank you for your review and I am glad you like it. **

**Slayerlina: Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**The Sinner of Anger: Thank you for your review and I appreciate all of your reviews. **

**Leanne: Thank you for the review and hope you not dead yet because it's taken me so long to update this story.**

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium: Thanks for the review and I am glad you like it. Chapter 9 you'll get to see what you've been waiting for.**

**shannny2k: Thank you so much for you review I must say I agree with you about Inuyasha being out of character, but I can't change it. Anyways I am glad you like it.**

**Chapter 8:**

Lina woke up to a dark cold room. She surveyed the room and noticed how empty it was. The walls were painted an off white color. A few pictures were on the wall of ancient battles. The only things that were on the floor were a blue mat, which Lina had been sleeping on, and a coffee table with pillows surrounding it. Needless to say the room was pretty bare.

After Lina had a few minutes to study the room the sliding doors opened and Naraku appeared. Lina studied the man who entered the room. He wore his usual Karate like purple clothes. She even thought he was handsome with his raven colored hair and ebony eyes.

"Good to see you're awake," said Naraku.

Lina was healed, but still fairly weak from her battle with the frog demon, Gimco, but she still spoke, "What do you want with me?"

Lina did not try to get up she merely stayed lying down and asked this as she looked up at the ceiling. Naraku looked her over before speaking.

"You could use some more rest before I tell you my plan. Get some sleep and I will have Kagura get you some food later."

Lina nodded and drifted back into the realm of dreams. Naraku exited the room and went on with his plans.

When Lina woke up three hours later there were some hot soup and a glass of water sitting near her. She slowly came to a sitting position and drank some of the water that one of Naraku servants had left her. The slowly she ate the soup. When she was finished the soup the double doors opened and a child with hair as white as snow walked into the room.

The young girl with white hair picked up Lina's dirty dishes and quietly took them away. As she did Lina said thank you. Then she laid herself back down, and stared at the ceiling waiting Naraku's presents.

After about thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling and reflecting on her life Naraku came in.

"Now down to business," said Naraku as he pulled a pillow near Lina's mat.

"So, what do you want with me," asked Lina as her eyes were still focused on the ceiling.

"Straight to the point aren't we Lina?"

Lina said nothing and so Naraku continued.

"I have brought you here in hope that you could help me with something," said the half demon.

"And what would that be," asked Lina.

"Oh nothing really, just help me to obtaining the remaining jewel shards from Inuyasha's group," he answered.

Lina turned to him and said, "I thought such a powerful being such as your-self could do that with out the assistants of a little girl."

Naraku said nothing for a minute, "Yes, but why go to so much trouble when you can have someone else do it for you?"

"Point taken. So, why do you want the jewel shards?"

"The answer is simple. I want to become a full demon," was his reply.

Lina nodded.

"So are you willing to help me," asked Naraku.

Lina closed her eyes and didn't say anything for a minute. "It would appear that I don't have a choice in the matter. I can't fill any of my magical power and I have a feeling you're the reason for it,"

"You are correct. Don't worry when you need your powers to complete my task they will work. Well, I am glad we could come to a compromise. Since night is upon us and you could still use some more rest before facing Inuyasha and his group we will start tomorrow," said Naraku.

Naraku left Lina to dwell on tomorrow before she went to sleep.

_**Scene change. **_

Inuyasha and the rest of the group had made there way through the forest all day, and still where not any closer to finding Lina. As the sun began to set Inuyasha and his group made camp.

"AH we've been walking all day and still aren't any closer to finding Naraku or Lina," said an irritated Inuyasha.

Xellos kept smiling and said nothing. He felt Lina's presence and knew they would see Lina tomorrow.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm sure we'll find Lina soon," said a confident Kagome.

"Yeah she's right," said Sango.

"Besides I am just as anxious as finding Lina as the rest of us are, but we'll have a better chance of finding her tomorrow after a good nights rest," said Miroku as he ate the diner Kagome and Sango had just passed out to everyone.

"What do you think about the situation Mr. Xellos," asked Kohaku a silent Xellos.

Xellos smiled and answer, "Will find her tomorrow that I am sure of."

After the group had finished dinner they stayed up, and talked for about an hour. Then they all went to bed.

_**Scene change**_

Lina woke up bright and early in Naraku's castle. She was healed, and ready for the day. She signed and thought today is the day I am going to have to fight my friends over some stupid jewel shard that I was supposed to help them obtain. Some Knight I'm turning out to be I got beat by a lesser demon that I should have easily killed.

A voice out of no where spoke to Lina mentally.

"Oh Lina don't get down on yourself. I say this couldn't have turned out any better if I had planned it myself," said a famine voice.

"L-samma is that you," asked Lina.

"Duh who else would it be? Perhaps you were hoping it was you lover Xellos," replied

L-sama.

"Hey! Xellos is not my lover, although I wouldn't mind him being that. Damn I forgot I was talking to you telepathically," said Lina.

L-samma laughed and said, "Anyways the reason why I am talking with you is it seems you're a little stressed."

Lina laughed mentally and said, "That would be an understatement, but how can you talk to me, and what where you saying when you said you couldn't have planned this better?"

"First, I can talk to you because when I made you my knight we have a link, where if I need to speak with you I can. And about the plan I was talking about you help Naraku. He goes all demony then you get Inuyasha's gang to help kill him. Oh, and the battle with Naraku you're not allowed to interfere, and neither is Xellos," said L-samma.

"Why not? He's using me to help him obtain the jewel shards," complained Lina because she wasn't allowed to kill Naraku.

"Because I said so," said L-samma in an irritated voice.

"Fine," Lina huffed. The last thing Lina wanted was an angry god.

The telepathic link was severed just as Naraku entered the room.

"Are you ready Lina," asked Naraku.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was Lina's reply.

Naraku nodded and Lina and they left for their destination.

_**Scene change**_

Inuyasha and his group had just finished breakfast, and finished packing up camp.

"Look like another bright and beautiful day," said Shippo.

"Yup, a perfect day to find Miss Lina," said Kohaku.

"Well enough yammering let's go guys," said Inuyasha.

The group complied and set out on their journey. About five minutes later there was rustling in the bushes.

Inuyasha and his group stopped. Inuyasha readied his sword for whatever was to come out of the bushes. To his surprise it was his older brother Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and his group stared at the dog demon dumb founded. Inuyasha was the first to get over the surprise and spoke, "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," said an emotionless Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I asked you first. What are you doing here," asked Inuyasha as he put his sword away.

"Inuyasha are you always so childish. I thought being with humans would have made you grow up, but it would appear not," said Sesshoumaru.

"You don't have any room to talk. I see you have a human that follows you around. Why anyone would follow an arrogant bastard like you is beyond me," replied Inuyasha.

Before Sesshoumaru could make a comeback Kagome intervened. She did not want to see the two brothers get into a dog fight.

"Sesshoumaru why are you traveling in the forest," asked a curious Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said, "I followed Naraku's scent it's all over the place."

_Clap Clap_ "Bravo Bravo. I must say I am flattered that the Lord of the West came all the way to find me," said Naraku as he descended out of the heavens.

Lina was the only one with him. The two landed on to the grown of the forest.

"Lina what are you doing helping this half demon," asked Sesshoumaru.

Lina said nothing and gave Xellos a cocky smile. Then she telepathically sent him a message.

_I have the situation under control. L-samma said not to interfere. _

Xellos did not reply he just merely nodded.

"Inuyasha I suggest you hand over the jewel shards or I will be forced to kill you," said Lina.

Inuyasha laughed, "Like hell I am going to hand them over. We may have been friends for the past few months, but that doesn't mean I am going to give into you."

Xellos studied the situation. He knew Lina couldn't kill Inuyasha. I mean she could, but she wasn't suppose to.

_It looks like I'll have to get involve just to save time. I am ready to get out of this stupid world, _thought Xellos.

While, everyone's attention was diverted to Inuyasha and Lina, Xellos proceed in walking over to Kagome, and knocked her out. He then proceeded in taking the jewel shards.

"As much as I would love to see Lina kick your ass Inuyasha, I must say I am growing bored with this world," said Xellos.

Lina and the rest of the group turned to look at Xellos.

Xellos teleported behind Lina and handed Naraku the jewel shards. With that the Lina, and Xellos teleported away from Naraku and stood with Inuyasha, and his group, and waited to see what would transpire.

The jewel shards became one and formed into a black jewel. The sky started to turn black and the clouds became blood red. Lighting lit up the sky, and the thunder roared through the heavens. The wind howled like never before. It seemed like the end of the world as Inuyasha and his friends watched Naraku consume the jewel. Naraku's whole body began to glow yellow. The hundreds of demon he had consumed over the years appeared to cover his body. Then suddenly a white glow covered the forest, and Naraku emerged as his true form.

There standing in what used to be a once beautiful forest was not a man, but a full demon. Naraku hadn't changed to much accepted for the fact his eyes glowed red, and his ears were pointed. Also, out of his back there were two dragon like wings. His left was claw like and his right that of a normal humans. Now a burnt forest lay in ashes in the land that was about to become the final battle between Inuyasha and his friends.

**End of chapter 8.**

**A/N: Sorry it sucked I just got bored and was ready for the chapter to be over. I know I took the easy way out, but I only want to write one battle scene. Besides if you haven't noticed battle scenes aren't my thing. I know that's a crappy excuse, anyways next chapters my last. Find out what happens to Naraku, and what this Xellos is asking Lina? Hoped you liked it and chapter 9 is going to kick butt!**


	9. The End or is it Merely the Beginning

_Author's note:_** I don't own Slayers or Inuyasha, obviously. Other wise this would be an episode, and written a lot better. But, for now I guess we'll have to settle for this. Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading my story. Also A BIG THANKS to those who have reviewed my story and continue to review.**

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium: I wanted to thank you for being the first to review chapter 8 and telling me it was wigs instead of wings. Boy was I embarrassed about that mistake. So, thanks for the review, and don't stop.**

**moonscout11: Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your continuous encouragement in reviewing my story. **

**Xelena: YOU'RE AWESOME! I am so honored seven reviews. You're the best! Needless to say I was over ecstatic that you reviewed my story. I love all of your stories, especially the one where Lina becomes a servant of Garve. I just wanted to say that you're the best! Please continue, I truly enjoy you're reviews.**

**shannny2k: Thanks you for continuing to review my story! You've been really awesome! When I read your review I was really happy that you liked my story, and thanks for understanding the situation. Anyways, hope you like the end. **

**turtlehat: Thank you for your review, and I do agree the end was rushed, but thanks for the kind review.**

**Ange: Yes, the story is coming to an end. As they say all good things must come to and end. I truly appreciate all the reviews you have given me. Thank you!**

**SlayerIssac: Thank you for your review, and I know what you mean. Yes, the miss spelled words do distract the reader, but since I do not have a beta – reader one must work with what one has. I truly do appreciate the review, and in this chapter I hope there are fewer errors. Thank you!**

_**Chapter 9: The End or is it Merely the Beginning**_

The once lushes forest, which had been filled with life, was turned into a barren waste land. Silence echoed throughout the burnt forest as Inuyasha and his group looked on at Naraku. There he stood in all his demon glory. No longer was he a weak half daemon that would have to feed off the bodies of lesser daemons to gain power.

"Has my new form made you all speechless," said a very satisfied Naraku.

"Hardly, just because you got a new upgrade doesn't mean I can't send you to hell," roared Inuyasha as he withdrew his sword to slay Naraku.

Unfortunate, for Inuyasha his head on attack coasted him. As he leapt into the air to strike the fiend an invisible barrier appeared, which prevented his assault.

"Are you so foolish to attack me head on Inuyasha? Then allow me to demonstrate what a full demon's power can do," said Naraku as he blasted Inuyasha out of the sky.

Inuyasha gripped his bleeding stomach. The attack had gone through his stomach, and now blood was poring out of the half demon.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, and said, "Inuyasha you're hurt. We must retreat."

Naraku laughed at what the girl said, "You're not going anywhere. You're all going to die here!"

"_Boy, he sure is full of himself isn't he Xellos", _said Lina telepathically.

"_Lina, why must we have to sit here? Can't we just kill him and go home?"_ question Xellos.

"_Xellos are you getting bored. I thought you loved messing with people's life,"_ replied Lina.

"_No, just yours," _he said smiling even more.

As Xellos and Lina were conversing Sango was the next in trying to kill Naraku. Sango threw her large boomerang at Naraku but, he caught it and through it back at her with lightning fast speed. Luckily she was able to avoid the projectile, however; she didn't have any time to celebrate for Naraku appeared right behind her and grabbed her arm. He then proceeded into twisting it in an unnatural position. Then he spoke into Sango's ear.

"Poor little Sango you finally get reunited with your brother only to die a few months later. How ironic, isn't it? Just think if you had allied yourself with me in the beginning then you wouldn't be in this situation, but it's not to late Sango you can still join me. After all I use some better minions than Kagura, and my other incarnations. So, what do you say?"

"I'd whether die than work for you," hissed Sango.

Naraku said in a hateful voice, "Then die."

With that he broke Sango's arm and punched her in the face. The force of the punch threw her into a tree, were she now lay comatose.

After seeing his beloved Sango fall lifelessly to the ground an enraged Miroku charged wildly at Naraku. Miroku swung his staff at Naraku, and Naraku evaded every attack with ease. Finally, the demon grew tired of the futile attempts to hurt him, and therefore he went on the offensive. He grabbed the staff with one hand, and with his claw hand he trusted his arm into Miroku's chest. Miroku was coughing up blood and spit in Naraku's face. When Naraku with drew his arm he threw Miroku's broken body next to trees.

Shippo and Kohaku attacked next.

Shippo did his fox fire, but he was more of an annoyance than a threat to Naraku; while Kohaku aimed his chained scythe at the demon. Naraku dodged the attacks and jumped up in the air and grabbed Shippo. He then threw him into the tree were Sango and Miroku lay unconscious.

"I'm sure making quite a collection. Kohaku would you like to join?" Naraku said laughing.

Kohaku swung the chain at him again, but this time instead of dodging he caught it, and threw the blade into Kohaku's back.

"Foolish boy," Naraku said as he stepped over the fallen boy.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his Tokigen, and said, "You will not defeat me as easily."

"Good because I was hoping to break a sweat today," said a cocky Naraku.

Naraku was the first to attack. He lunged at the Lord of the West with lightning fast speed. However, Sesshoumaru was able to defend himself with the Tokigen. As the battle waged on it was obvious that the two demons were evenly matched. Naraku would attack, and Sesshoumaru block; and vies versa. This went on for thirty minutes until Naraku finally gained the upper hand, when he used his wings to create a shield. His wings became a hard heavy metal as Sesshoumaru tried to cut into Naraku's defenses. Final, the wings opened, and they shot out several small spears from every direction. Sesshoumaru evaded all, but one which struck his leg.

Everyone seemed down for the count as Xellos and Lina were conversing. They seemed unaware that their friends were in trouble.

Kagome turned to Xellos and Lina, _looks like they won't be much help. Looks like it's up to me,_ thought Kagome as she aimed her arrow at Naraku.

The arrow hit Naraku dead center in the shoulder. The demon had focused all his attention on Sesshoumaru, and forgot all about the annoying human girl.

Naraku pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and lunched for Kagome. Suddenly out of no where Inuyasha appeared and produced the Back-Lash-Wave. This seriously injured the demon, but did not kill him. However, the jewel did hurl out of his body.As the jewel flew through the air Xellos caught it.

"_Looks like they're having trouble maybe we should help them out," said Lina as she stared at the fallen form of Inuyasha and the others._

"_I guess, after all you were the one to get them into this mess," said Xellos._

"_WHAT? You were the one who gave the jewel to Naraku," said an enraged Lina._

"_Yes, but need I remind you if it hadn't been for me then you would have done the exact same thing," replied Xellos._

"_That's beside the point. Let's just tell them how to kill Naraku," Lina huffed._

Lina telepathically contacted Sesshoumaru.

"_Sesshoumaru can you hear me," asked Lina._

" _Lina?" asked a tired Sesshoumaru._

"_That's right, now Sessy if you want to kill Naraku then use your sword of life."_

"_But, that's only a sword of healing. It won't work Lina."_

"_You won't now until you try."_

Sesshoumaru got up and withdrew the Tetsaga. The sword pulsed, and with one stroke Naraku screamed in pure agony.

Naraku was being ripped out from the inside until he glowed white and exploded. Before, he could regenerate, Inuyasha used his Wind-Scare and Naraku was no more.

"Is he really dead," asked Kagome as she supported Inuyasha.

"Yes, he's really dead," spoke Miroku as he checked his hand, which no longer possessed the wind tunnel.

During the battle Lina had healed all of Inuyasha's fallen friends, and went to heal Inuyasha.

As she did he said, "Don't come near me traitor! You didn't even help fight Naraku."

It was not Lina who defended herself, but Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha, are you really such a fool. Look at your friends who moments ago lay lifeless. If it had not been for Lina they would all be dead. Nor would I have thought to use the Tetsaga as soon as I did. So, I believe you owe her an apology."

Inuyasha said nothing, and Lina proceeded in healing Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

Finally, when the group was all healed they traveled to Kaede's village to celebrate the defeat of Naraku. With a lot of convincing they managed to get Sesshoumaru to join in after he had picked up Rin and Jaken.

The group celebrated with a big feast, and wine. There was every dish imaginable at the feast. Turkey, dressing, potatoes, carrot, ham, salad, sushi, other types of fish, and many other foods filled the tables in the village meeting hall. Also, every desert that could be produced in that day of age was there.

Everyone drank, and was merry. There wasn't even any fighting between siblings, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. During the feast Inuyasha asked a question that was on everyone's mind.

"I wonder what happened to the jewel."

"Yeah me too," replied almost every body else.

"Oh, you mean this thing," said Xellos as he held the jewel.

Inuyasha lunged at Xellos, "give that to me!"

"Now, now Inuyasha, that's not the way to get something you want. You have to ask nicely," replied Xellos.

"Xellos, give me the shard now!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Now, that's not how you ask for thing," Xellos said wagging his finger.

With that said Xellos did something no one expected, he crushed the shard into oblivion.

"XELLOS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" cried Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!"

**BOOM!** Inuyasha's face was planted in the ground.

"Kagome why did you do that," pouted Inuyasha.

"You were getting out of control, and we're all trying to enjoy are meal; when you have to go attack Xellos for that stupid jewel," replied Kagome before she resumed eating her chicken.

"Besides Inuyasha, that jewel was more trouble than it was worth," said Lina.

Finally, a few day after the feast Lina and Xellos said their good byes. Lina gave Kagome and Inuyasha pendants, so they could cross over between the past and present. When that was all said and done the two other worlders made their way back home.

"Finally, were home Xellos," said Lina.

Xellos smiled and turned to Lina.

"Yes, indeed," said Xellos. He then pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips.

Lina was shocked to say the least, but she quickly got over her shock and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Lina asked when Xellos withdrew his lips from hers.

Xellos still had Lina in his arms, but he did not answer right away.

"Lina when Naraku took you I realized I really liked you. Maybe even more, and I was wondering if you could give me a chance to have a relationship, which is more than just friends," said Xellos in a serious tone.

Another shock for Lina today, not only did Xellos just kiss her, but he wanted to be her lover.

Lina answered yes with another passionate kiss.

_Six months have passed since Xellos asked Lina to be his._

Xellos and Lina were sitting at a nice restaurant eating dinner. They had talked about life, and talked about how Beast Master had to give up her favorite servant to L-sama. Lina expressed how happy she was since she would get to see him more often. They ate and talked a little while longer, then the waiter asked if they would like dessert. They both said yes. Lina ordered chocolate cake, while Xellos ordered cherry pie.

Finally, the dessert came and the waiter said enjoy as he left the two to finish their meal. Lina noticed that there was a ring on the cake.

Xellos took Lina's hand and said, "Lina, we've known each other for a long time now, and I can't think of spending the rest of eternity with any other being so, Lina will you marry me?"

Lina was now crying tears of joy. She said, "Of course I will!"

Xellos cleaned off the ring with his napkin, and placed it on Lina's finger. After dinner the two went to a play, and the rest of the night was wonderful for couple.

**The End**

**A/N: Yes, I know it could have been composed better, but anyways, thank you for reading the story and hope you liked it. I know people were out of character, and I am sorry for that. I also know itwas corny in the end, but I just wanted to hook Xellos and Lina up in the end. Well, thanks guys. Hope you review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
